


Trump Card

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: And love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Minako Needs a Hug, Minato and Minako are twins, No Beta, kinda not serious but also serious, these two will be merciless teases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Igor had another ace in his sleeve. A wild card he had failed once, but wouldnt fail again. Can Minako make a difference in a game of gods?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Arisato Minako, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Arisato Minako, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ace In The Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503640) by [eiranerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiranerys/pseuds/eiranerys). 
  * Inspired by [Persona 5: Reignited.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539973) by [angelrin89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrin89/pseuds/angelrin89). 



**Well here we go again everyone!** Posting new stories while not updating my others  **This gem stemmed from both** **_eiranerys_ ** **and another friend who probably wants to remain anon lol. Unfortunately school has super picked up which was and is a big reason I slowed down that will unfortunately continue for a bit! WELL LET'S GO THEN!**

**—————**

Ren, and Ryuji blinked as they looked at the girl and cat as they sat behind bars. 

“What the hell!” The exclamation broke the strange duo out of their shock as the girl spoke “Perfect! Can you let us out? I really don’t like it down here.” Tilting his head Ren opened the door taking in the strange black school outfit. 

“Who are you?”/“Why were you down here with a cat?”

The two boys asked at the same time. Looking over at the blonde the girl in black snorted as the strange cat huffed. “I’m. Not. A. Cat!” 

Ryuji stumbled back at the gritted response “Woah! You can speak?” Looking over at Ren he watched the boy smirk before he opened his mouth. “Meow?” Closing his mouth at the tinkering laugh from the redhead the blonde groaned “Duuuude! Not cool! Now is not the time for jokes! You don’t see a talking cat, and a girl inside a weird castle every day. This is some freaky shit.”

At the sound of a muffled giggle Ren looked back towards the girl as she spoke a grin on her face. “If not now? When is the purrfect time?”

Snorting Ren grinned at her as the small not cat, and Ryuji groaned. “So what’s your name? The blonde is Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji, and I’m Ren. Amamiya Ren.” Smiling brightly the girl nodded her head “I’m not sure how I got here but my names Minako, Arisato Minako. It’s nice to meet you two!” Looking down at the final member of their small party he spoke his high pitch voice surprising them. “My name’s Morgana, and I’m not a cat! I’m a human! Now can we hurry? If you two are running around like this then it means the guards will be coming any second now.”

Walking past the cells they quickly figured out the strange unlock mechanism for the bridge, and stopped as a guard made his way towards them. 

“Don’t worry! I’ve got this!” With a cry of shock the boys watched as the girl ran forward, and reached towards her side before stopping at an empty holster. “What? Where is it?” Gasping as the guard turned into a floating Jack O’ Lantern the girl felt herself become weightless as Ren now clad in a strange black outfit and a white mask pulled her towards him, and a strange black energy met with green gust of wind both shot from towering beings behind Ren, and Morgana. “Are you okay? Why did you just run forward like that?” Blinking once she took in his outfit before looking down confused at where her Evoker should be. “I don’t know how you can summon your persona, but mine is used with a special tool. I hadn’t noticed but for some reason I don’t have it.” Shaking her head she moved away from Ren as they started walking again; before grinning. “You know, I do love a man in a suit.” Enjoying the slight smile it brought to the boys lips she watched as it fell— his eyes narrowed into slits as they passed multiple teenagers in cages. Walking in silence the group took in the teens with horrified silence as Ryuji gritted his teeth swearing under his breath as they walked.

Eventually reaching the door the group stopped and Morgana spoke. “I’m not sure how you got here, but it won’t be a smart idea to come back. As of right now only one of you can summon a persona, and this place is on high security. I may need your help though frizzy hair, so I may come asking for help. In return I’ll explain what this all means. Deal?” With a serious note Morgana stuck out his paw, and waited for Ren to shake it.

Blinking the teen shook it; before they trio found themselves once more on a busy street.

“Woah! The hell? We’re back at the station?” Looking around with wide eyes Ryuji scratched his head “How the hell did that happen? Where did that castle go?”

Both shrugging the red and black duo turned to leave before bumping into a blue clad man. 

“Aren’t you three supposed to be in school? I recognise two of your uniforms as Shujin Academy! I know they had school today.”

Thinking quickly Ren opened his mouth, but stopped as Minako spoke first. “A-ah I’m sorry sir, I’m not from here, and, and I was trying to find my father’s apartment with my baby brother, but he got lost. His name is Ken, and they were just helping me!” Minako quickly said stuttering with fake desperation as she wiped her eyes.

“Oh my. I’m sorry to hear that, but still it’s no excuse. I’ll let you off with a warning, but hurry to school and if you have any problems finding him please give a description to the police.” The officer said taken aback before shooting a glare at the two boys as he walked off.

Grinning Ren looked at Minako and nudged her.”Think you can do that again on my homeroom teacher? She’s gonna be livid I missed so much of the day.”

Watching her shake her head Ren pouted before the trio set off towards the school gate chatting as they did. “You’re not really registered so I’m not sure where you can hang out for the day. Do you have anywhere to go?” 

“Not that I know of. I’m not even sure where I am let alone how to contact my friends.” Minako said her face falling at the end. 

“Ha! I know! We can sneak you on the roof! I only know of one girl who goes there, but she won’t be there today!” Ryuji said crossing his arms behind his head and grinned towards the two.

Snickering the black haired wild card poked Ryuji “Sounds like you got a girlfriend.”

Watching as Ryuji’s cheeks flushed the trio made their way into the large school gate. Looking at each other Ryuji nudged Ren and pointed him towards the stairs.

“Alright you go meet Kawakami. She should be in the teacher's lounge on the second floor. I’m gonna sneak her onto the roof.” 

Sighing Ren, nodded as he stalked towards the room passing by a familiar tall man in a white shirt with a pronounced jaw line; bumping shoulders with him as he crossed the doorway causing him to give a dark glare before a bright smile came on his face

“May wanna watch where you’re walking. Say you’re the new student right? I’m the gym teacher Kamoshida. Word of advice though? May wanna be more careful. Some people can be pretty mean if you bump into them.” With one last dark look in his eyes— his poisonous smile still showing the man walked off towards the gymnasium. Turning around the teen was met with the disapproving brown eyes of his teacher. “Do you have any idea how late it is? What could have possibly made you so late? Half the day has gone by!” 

Flinching at her look he opened his mouth hoping to sound convincing as he spoke. “Ah, I got lost in this new area, and took the wrong train?” He glanced down sheepishly as he spoke, and was rewarded with a long sigh as she stepped past him. “Fine. I guess you can still make the last half of the day. Follow me to your class.”

_ Cut to after class _

Ren followed the stairs up to the roof, and stopped at the weird sight he saw. In front of him was Minako talking to another girl. Both were covered in small amounts of dirt as the other girl showed Minako how to pick up a couple of red looking plants. Both looked up as the door opened before Minako grinned “Hey! I made a friend! Can we keep her?” Brushing the dirt off her black skirt the girl lightly tugged the brunette behind her. “Haru, this is my friend Ren! He’s why I’m up here” 

Turning towards the new girl Ren smiled as he looked at her fully. Taking in her red gym outfit and curly hair. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Amamiya Ren. How did you meet Minako? I didn’t think anyone used the roof?”

Haru gave a slight smile as she spoke. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Okumura Haru, I don’t usually come up here on Saturdays, but my other plans had been cancelled, so I wanted to check on my flowers.” Hearing the door open the trio looked over as Ryuji came stomping out the door. 

“Stupid ass pri-Haru? The hel-I mean why are you here today? You’re usually only here on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.” Ryuji stuttered out as he met her eyes. Nodding her head Haru repeated what she just said before she looked back over at Minako, “It was a pleasure to meet you, but I believe I have to go or else I’ll be late getting home.” Smiling one last time at Ryuji she stepped past him and out the door. The trio waited for the door to latch before sighing collectively before Ren raised his eyebrow at Ryuji “Not gonna be here huh? You sure memorised her schedule well.” Ren said teasingly watching as Ryuji flushed in embarrassment.

“Listen ass! Shit happens. She already said she wasn’t supposed to be here” Ryuji scowled as he crossed his arms. Only for Minako to throw her arm around his shoulder. “Ah don’t pout Ryuji! We approve of your girlfriend!”

“Damn it! It’s not like that! I came up here a lot to get away from some shit, and I accidentally ran into her. After a while we just kept each other company.” Ryuji said a dark look on his face as he spoke. “Besides we gotta figure out where you’re gonna stay. You obviously don’t have a place to go.”

Letting out a low hum the trio sat around as the sky continued to get darker; before Ren finally sighed. “We obviously have nothing. I can sneak you in the Cafe after my guardian closes for the night.”

Ryuji and Minako stopped and blinked speaking as one. “Cafe?”

Taking off his glasses Ren put his hands in his face and groaned. “Yea I live in the attic of a coffee shop in Yongen.”

Looking up he saw Ryuji let out a whoop of success as a grin took its place on his face as Minako gave a melancholic smile. “Bet Mitsu would’ve loved to hear I’m gonna live in a coffee shop.” Making eye contact with Ren she plastered a smile on her face. “Well roomie let’s get to our new home!”

————

  
  


Grey eyes flew open and with a silent gasp Ren greedily inhaled as his hands gripped the bed. Slowly he let his eyes adjust to the dark as his breathing became less harsh. Pale hands running through sweat soaked black hair—tugging at the messy curls with a pale hand; then wincing as strands were harshly tugged out from the slight trembles running through his body. Glancing around the dark room as his eyes adjusted he caught the slight movement on the couch and a shock of red hair as he took in the sleeping girl half covered in a blue blanket her chest moving as her breathe softly blew on the red strands of the couch. 

“It wasn’t a dream?” His voice gruff with sleep gasped out as he stumbled towards her. Looking down his eyes sought the red armband and the name embroidered on it.

“But what does this mean? Why did this happen? Who are you, and what was that weird cell?” Shaking his head he quietly stepped towards his bed where the light of his phone was barely peeking from under the pillow. Grimacing at the time  _ 5:45 am _ he blearily stepped towards the stairs as the click of a door opening and closing downstairs met his ears.

Meeting the dark eyes of Sojiro he blinked not expecting the man to be in this early. A sentiment shared by the surly man as he let out a noise in his throat something that was halfway to a chuckle, and a curious hum.

“I didn’t expect you to be up so early”

Ren winced remembering that strange dream and bounced his left foot as he leaned on the wall. “Bad dream. Why are you here so early? I thought that shop didn’t open for another hour?” 

Sighing the older man pulled out coffee filters, and pots from under the counter. “Preparing the shop itself takes at least 30 minutes. Good coffee takes time and fres-“ Sojiro was caught off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Narrowing his eyes as he tightened his hold on the mug in his hand. “Did you bring someone here? You should’ve told me first.” Hearing the steps get louder Rens foot increased bouncing grimacing as he saw the look in Sojiro’s eyes one he had seen in his  _ dad's _ eyes towards his sister once before when she had snuck her friend over.

“Ya know it’s rude to leave a girl alone upstairs.” The girl said as she stepped down the stairs a small pout on her face; before her scarlet eyes widened when she saw Sojiro. “Ah, this isn’t what it looks like?” 

Both watched as Sojiro dropped the cup in his hand and his hands shook. “y-you shouldn’t be here! How? How did you come back? Where were you?” Sojiro’s voice shook as he rested trembling hands on the counter. Watching the girl wince Ren led her to a booth as Sojiro made his way to sit across from them. Taking a deep breath the girl winced. “I died. I don’t know  _ what _ they told you, but the doors of death had to be sealed. I wasn’t going to let my brother do it, and I-I remember I pushed him into our friends and sealed the door; then nothing next thing I remember is waking up in this strange cell with a cat next to me, and a familiar voice asking me to help the trickster” finishing her tale she felt Ren place a hand on her arm, glanced towards the serious looking man in front of her. Inhaling and exhaling slowly Sojiro looked towards Ren “So, what really happened yesterday?” A

“You’re gonna think this was stupid, but I swear it’s true! And honestly I’m not really sure but it started when I saw this man picking up a blonde girl who went to my school, and offering her a ride from the station. When they left this blonde boy named Ryuji came running up to me and talked about the man. He said he was the volleyball coach for Shujin, and when I didn’t understand why he was so upset he seemed shocked, but explained that his name was Kamoshida and that he ran the school like it was his castle. After that things got strange and when we got to where the school was...it was all wrong? I’m not sure why but it was this large golden castle, and when we walked in these guards attacked us and threw us in cells." 

Taking a deep breath Ren tried to calm himself down so he could remember the rest of the story. 

"I don’t understand it but Kamoshida was wearing this strange outfit and had golden eyes.” 

He groaned at the stone-faced Sojiro he sighed before hurrying to finish his story. 

“Well after a confrontation we escaped and a lot of running later we found Minako, and a cat in this cell. It took some work, but we all snuck out of the castle, and then I snuck her into my room after you had left. I know you won’t like this, but she doesn’t have anywhere to go. Can’t she please stay here?” he pleaded as he saw Sojiro narrow his eyes. 

Sighing, Sojiro took off his glasses and pinched his nose before he glanced at the two nervous teens. “First. I shouldn’t be saying this, but I had a job close to something like this long ago, so I believe you, and second she can stay here but she has to keep a low profile. If word got around she was staying here, it wouldn’t look good for business.” Getting up he looked back at them as he adjusted his apron “You may wanna hurry to school, or you’ll be late… again”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if ya liked or disliked! I wrote this while doin laundry at 2am lol


End file.
